More then Accidents
by Mriian
Summary: A series of events In Mayuri Kurosuchi and Zaraki Kenpachi's relationship. A collection of cruddy Mayuri/Kenny shorts because I can never find this pairing
1. Chapter 1

There fist kiss was well over one hundred years ago, Mayuri was still the third seat of and Zaraki was just starting out as a captain.

At the time It was a total accident. Zaraki had been seeing a blue haired woman with a pale complexion, It had been late and Zaraki had drunk more then his fair share. He would not have been able to sneak up behind the third seat if Mayuri had not been consumed by the report in his hands. The younger man would have noticed the hands wrapping around his waist if it hadn't been for the breath in his ear. The genius that was Mayuri Kurosuchi would have seen it coming if he hadn't spun around into those arms and unknowingly into that kiss.

Kenpachi should Have noticed that no those were not funny earings. Had he been a little less sober or a little less dark he would have realized that the woman he was seeing had much longer hair. Had Kenpachi hadn't closed his eyes when his lips covered the others he would have seen a hard golden stare instead of soft hazel eyes.

He did notice however when his 'woman' Pushed him away and made a few angry sputtering noises before being able to form words. "What do you think your Doing?!" Mayuri had backed away and covered his mouth with his hand, Eyes trailing up and down his molester before he added a snide "...captain."

Zaraki just shrugged and stating that "So I guess your not my woman." Before the funny looking angry man could yell at him anymore Zaraki headed down the path, Intent of finding his woman, and completely making sure that she was indeed his woman before going any farther then well he didn't know yet. Had Zaraki bothered to turn he would have seen a slightly confused but mainly pissed off man glaring holes in his back.

"Honestly, Captain Urahara should have let me alter myself into having lazor eyes, Then it would at least be interesting dealing with these idiots from Eleventh." Mayuri glared one last time into the direction Zaraki had taken off before heading somewhere 'safe' to finish reading through these reports.

After there incident It was never discussed, but mutually agreed never to bring that night up with one another. Though It should be noted that Kenpachi ended up ending it with that woman that night because she just wasn't as good a kisser as the person he couldn't remember, And Mayuri went out of his way to make sure that the Eleventh Division got less then satisfactory goods, at least until he was told to stop, several times.

They Went on with this uneasy trues for nearly 50 years before anything else happened between them.


	2. It's a Date

**this is oh so very short for how long I've made all of you wait, but since my life is slowing down anyone who says moving is easy should be shot i should be picking up more on this, comments help i already have the third chapter worked out a bit so it should be going up a lot faster then this one did.**

"Yo Mayuri"

"I prefer Captain Kurosuchi, Or Kurosuchi-san If you must."

"Yo Mayu-chan"

This earned the towering captain a blank stare from behind Mayuri's mask, not even granting that comment a verbal reply. Instead he decided to continue ignoring the Other captain, In hopes that he would get bored and go away. Why not it worked with most of the other idiots.

Mayuri wasn't so lucky this time as Kenpatchi Easily kept stride with him. "Eeh Mayuri, I've been thinking..." Mayuri had to stop himself from saying ''that would be a first" It wouldn't be a good idea to taunt a man Like Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Fightn' s been gettin boring, since nobody fun will accept my challenges." 'Fun' meaning someone vice captain class or above. Mayuri rolled his eyes, half expecting the Other captain to end this conversation with a proposition for a battle.

"So why don't you get one of your nerdy types to whip up some kind of handicap thing" This stopped Mayuri in his tracks, Well that and the fact that Kenpatchi was now effect blocking his way. Zaraki Kenpatchi had thought of that all by himself? Thinking to him self for a second before replying Mayuri decided, after all this man before him exercised no restraint in concealing his powers, a force that even made him a little antsy, so it would be for the betterment of all of soul society if he fitted a restrainer on the captain, It would at least make work easier for the peons.

"Fine come by later and I'll fit you with a restra--,"

"No," Kenpatchi cut the other captain off before continuing, earning another blank stare " I don' want one of them clunky restrainer things, I want somethin that looks normal so's not to throw people off." Kenpatchi Grinned and continued again "yaknow Like an eye patch or something, that wayed be a double handicap"

Mayuri Huffed and muttered a quite "idiot" to himself before continuing. "Fine, come by the lab later tonight and I will fit you with something" Mayuri made to side step the other captain but was blocked by a strong arm. He was about to say something when the other captain leaned down and whispered in the general area of his ear "Then its a date" before letting go and walking back the way they came, Mayuri starring at his back until he disappeared.


	3. Notice

This is a notice to all of the people that have read this and are interested in seeing it continued.

I am so very sorry that I have not updated this sooner, and I am even sorrier that I must tell you that it will be a little while yet before it is updated again. Things have happened in my life, growing up going to collage and moveing on with life. Its been so very busy that writing has been sacrificed every-time I needed to make a deadline. But I do plan on continuing this story, and possibly post others. I understand if I have driven people away with my unannounced hiatus of two years, almost three. But for though of you who bothered to watch my cruddy little story, and comment on them, I hope your still interested.

Again I am sorry, I have been very busy. If your still interested, please let me know, If your not interested, well let me know to.

~Mriian


End file.
